The Gas Giants
The Gas Giants was a powerful civilization that was allied to the Red Light in the War against the Red Light. It became the Gas Giants Warm when the people of Uranus and Neptune declared independence from them and formed the Gas Giants Warm. The demonym of the people that come from the gas planets is "Gasan" Government system The gasan governmental system is organized in three levels: Municipal, Planetary and Federal. Municipal Like the Imperial system, the municipal administration is elected by the citizens of the city in question. The administration of the moons fall in that level. A moon, however large, is treated as a municipality. The administrator of a large and populous moon can appoint people to be in charge of each city on the moon. In the mainland cities, every five years, the municipal government has the duty, among others, to make a citywide census to determine the weight of it's citizens, the weight of all the goods these citizens possess, as well as the location of their permanent residence. This allows the municipal administrator to evaluate the weight distribution of their city. They use that information to adjust the density and centre of gravity of their city using enormous adjustable ballast tanks, hence preventing the city from tilting to the side or floating too low or too high. Planetary Each planet is ruled by a Duke or a Duchesse, in exception of Jupiter. The title is hereditary, so the planetary government is a monarchy. The planetary system is composed of a planetary board of several city administrators. The city administrators are elected by the citizens of their city. Cities are allowed one administrator for every million citizen living in the city. Thus, bigger, more populous cities have more power on the planetary board. Petitions are sent to the planetary board. If the petition is approved by a majority of the planetary board, it becomes a valid law project. The law project is then sent to the ruler of the planet for them to approve. If the law project is approved by the ruler, a referendum is organized. If the law project passes the referendum, it is sent to executive council to be carried out. If the petition requests something which affects more than one planet, like a trade deal or a reform on transportation between planets, the petition must be approved by the planetary board and ruler of all the planets involved. The referendum is then addressed to the sum of the population of all the planets involved. The executive council is composed of six ministers: the minister of war, or Grand General, the minister of trade and transport, the minister of Health, the minister of education, the minister of justice and the minister finances. All of which are appointed by the ruler of the planet. The minister of war is generally the High Commander of the Royal Guards of the planet, like Frederick, John and Charles. The Royal Guards' allegiance is directly to the planetary ruler of the of the planet, which allows them to carry out orders from their ruler without the official approval of the people. However, appointing a High Commander as minister of war those not allow them to mobilize the army without the approval of the people. They can only do that with other Royal Guards, but cannot mobilize regular soldiers. Whoever's duty it might be to carry out a law project, it must pass by the minister of finances so he can determine a budget and organize deals to enact the law project. It is also the minister of finances' job to the adjust the state budget. The budget must follow the Mean Budget. The Mean Budget is a charter which determines what percentage of the state's budget must be reserved for every expense. The minister of finances can adjust the state's budget, but for every expense, the budget chosen by the minister must not be five percent higher or five percent lower than the Mean Budget. For example, if the Mean Budget states that the expenses of the military must represent 35% of the state budget, the minister of finances can choose to grant 40%, 32%, 38% or 30% of the budget to the expenses of the military but not 29% or 41%. For that to happen, the Mean Budget must be changed, which would require a new law project, which would have to be approved by the people. Federal The federal level covers the administration of the entire Gas Giants. The Gas Giants is ruled by a king, whose seat is in Chandescieux, on Jupiter. Like the duchesse's or duke's position, the king or queen's position is hereditary, which means that the overall government structure is also a monarchy. The law system is similar to that of the planetary level. The petitions, though, can only come from the ruler. The petition is sent to the three lords of the other planets. If more than half of the lords accept, a referendum takes place in every planet. Contrary to the system of the United Gas Giants, the planets have separate referendums. If the petition passes all the referendums, it is sent to the executive council of Jupiter to be carried out. Population The population of The Gas Giants is 5.4 billion, making it the second most populous sovereign state of the Victorian Field after The Lunaregnum Empire. Most of the Gasan population(4.9 billion) inhabit the planetary mainlands while a minority inhabit the moons and rings, those being settled by small and heavily industrialised cities. The most populous planet of the federation is Saturn, with a population of 1.8 billion, while the least populous is Uranus, with a population of 1.1 billion. Jupiter and Neptune have a population of 1.6 and 1.3, respectively. History The Gas Giants have a relatively short history, spanning from the Martian Revolution of 2654 to the Gasan Civil War of 2714. However, the federation was restored later in the year at the end of the civil war, as the United Gas Giants, with the same territorial extent and roughly the same structure and culture. The Gas Giants was formed with the Treaty of Caelum in 2654, that saw the end of the Martian Revolution and the reconnaissance of Mars as a sovereign state by the Gasan People. Up until that treaty, the governement of Gennings had declared itself sovereign of Mars, so the birth of the country could not be marked by the Martian' secession. The months following the end of the war, while the country was still governed by the governement of Saturn, the Gas Giants saw enormous economic and social instability. The country saw its biggest wave of republican sentiment. To bring back stability to the country and to save the monarchical system, the dukes and duchesses decided to frame the Saturnian king as a scapegoat and forced him to abdicate. The Dukes and Duchesses decided to bring to Queen of Jupiter on the throne and shift the governement from Gennings to Chandescieux. Culture The Gas Giant Federation is a nation state, inhabited by the gasan people. For information about the culture of the Gas Giants, click here__FORCETOC__